Mildred Warner Washington Willis
Mildred Warner Washington Willis (1697 – September 5, 1747) is the aunt of George Washington, was born on August 1, 1696, in Spotsylvania County, Virginia, the child of Lawrence Washington and Mildred Warner. She died on September 5, 1747, in Virginia, at the age of 51, and was buried in Fredericksburg, Virginia1. Marriage and Issue It would appear that there is a lot confusion in many family trees found online involving Henry Willis, his three wives, the wives' previous marriages, and the children. An article by John A. Washington, "More about Mildred," found on the National Society of Washington Descendants, suggests that, "forty or fifty years ago there was considerable misunderstanding and confusion," and that "it was all cleared up more than forty years ago, and any confusion can be traced to early, incorrect data." The following should reflect the correct marriage and issue for Mildred Washington. Mildred married three times. She first she married, around 1716, John Lewis of Gloucester County. John died on April 7, 1718. Children of Mildred Washington and John Lewis2: No Children Mildred's second marriage was to Roger Gregory of Stratton Major Parish, King and Queen County in 1718, however, marraige record in ancestry has the year 17143. Children of Mildred Washington and Roger Gregory4: Frances Gregory m Col. Francis Thornton4 Mildred Gregory m John Thornton; 17415 Elizabeth Gregory m Reuben Thornton6 After Roger Gregory's death in 1730 or 17317, she then married, twice widowed, Henry Willis in the year of 1733/348. Children of Mildred Washington and Henry Willis: Lewis Willis Research Notes Marriage and Issue 1. Roger Gregory Jr., so far, I am unable to find proof that Mildred and Roger Gregory had a son. 2. Isabella a.k.a. Mary Isabella9 could not have been the daughter of Mildred Washington and Henry Willis. Isabella or Mary Isabella was born June 10th, 1733. Henry Willis and Mildred Washington married January 5th, 17349. Another point of contention is Mildred Lewis' date of death and the birth date of Isabella or Mary Isabella Willis. Henry Willis could not have married Mildred Washington if Mildred Lewis died in 1732 and Isabella being born in 1733. 3. The consensus in many genealogical sources all agree that In November, 1733, Mildred Washinton's cousin, Mildred Lewis (widow Brown Howell) Willis died, and Henry Willis, immediately asked her become his third wife. They were wed 2 months after the passing of Mildred Lewis. 4. 1752 Calendar Change: In terms of the years the events taking place, this could have bearing on errors relating to dates. In accordance with the 1750 act of Parliament, England and its colonies changed calendars in 1752. Before this change takes place, the last day of the year was March 24 and previous to the New Year Day of March 25th were counted as the previous year. Sources ↑ Mildred Warner Washington Willis, "Find A Grave Index" Detail: "Find A Grave Index," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/QV2Z-YVY3 : 11 July 2016), Mildred Warner Washington Willis, 1747; Burial, Maryes Heights, Fredericksburg City, Virginia, United States of America, Willis Cemetery; citing record ID 65169251, Find a Grave, http://www.findagrave.com. Url: https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QV2Z-YVY3 ↑ U.S. and International Marriage Records, 1560-1900 Detail: Source number: 245.000; Source type: Electronic Database; Number of Pages: 1; Submitter Code: LJV Url: http://search.ancestry.com/collections/7836/records/1286912 ↑ U.S. and International Marriage Records, 1560-1900 Detail: Source number: 273.000; Source type: Electronic Database; Number of Pages: 1; Submitter Code: LJV Url: http://search.ancestry.com/collections/7836/records/1286913 ↑ 4.0 4.1 Washington married——Gregory by whom she had three daughters, Frances, Mildred and Elizabeth, who married three brothers—Colo. Francis Thornton, Colo. John Thornton, and Reuben Thornton—all of Spotsylvania County. Founders Online, Enclosure: Washington Genealogy, 2 May 1792, http://founders.archives.gov/documents/Washington/05-10-02-0211-0002 ↑ John Thornton and Mildred Gregory, of Roger G.;1741. Virginia, Marriage Records, 1700-1850 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2012. Original data: pg. 554. Bentley, Elizabeth Petty, indexer. Virginia Marriage Records: From the Virginia Magazine of History and Biography, the William and Mary College Quarterly, and Tyler's Quarterly. Baltimore, MD: Genealogy Publishing Co., Inc., 1984. ↑ P. 215. Virginia cousins : a study of the ancestry and posterity of John Goode of Whitby, a Virginia colonist of the seventeenth century, with notes upon related families, a key to southern genealogy, and a history of the English surname Gode, Goad, Goode, or Good from 1148 to 1887.by Goode, G. Brown (George Brown), 1851-1896, Brock, R. A. (Robert Alonzo), 1839-1914.https://familysearch.org/search/catalog/417950?availability=Family%20History%20Library ↑ 163 of pages 158-169, Tithables of Lancaster County, Va., 1654, with Notes W. G. S.The Virginia Magazine of History and Biography Vol. 5, No. 2 (Oct., 1897), pp. 158-169 ↑ U.S. and International Marriage Records, 1560-1900 Detail: Source number: 247.000; Source type: Electronic Database; Number of Pages: 1; Submitter Code: LJV Url: http://search.ancestry.com/collections/7836/records/1286914 ↑ 9.0 9.1 39 of pages 39-47, Lewis Family: Lyon G. Tyler, The William and Mary Quarterly Vol. 11, No. 1 (Jul., 1902), pp. 39-47 Acknowledgments WikiTree profile Washington-417 created through the import of dawnadams.ged on Nov 19, 2011 by Dawn Adams. See the Changes page for the details of edits by Dawn and others. 1 Thornton 1300-1917 by Mrs. Lola Jane Carr-Bates also a genealogy done by Susan Reed Thornton Category:Washington family